


Attractive Retail Stiles

by potatofan118



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Furniture, Furniture Shopping, Getting Together, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Humor, attractive!stiles, retail!Stiles, store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/pseuds/potatofan118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awesomelyepic2008 said: umm.. I really want a story where stiles gets a job in a local shop and he has to wear a uniform, more importantly tight bussiness trousers and he notices that most people he knows has now moved their shopping to that shop, and keep asking him to get get stuff on the bottom shelf- first it was old grannies, then Girls (which he didnt mind) then allison and lydia and erica who made some very rude comments, danny, boyd and issac and last but not least Derek! Scott spilles that s has nice ass lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive Retail Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works! Please review/constructively criticize!

“Oh my god, Stiles! You’re a straight up idiot! I never would have thought that I would say this, but people like your… physical appearance.”

 

“My physical appearance? Scott, my friend, my brother from another mother, do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? They’re not ogling me. People just ask me for help with--” Stiles trailed off because however improbable the bullshit Scott was feeding him was, it actually made sense.

 

OR

 

The five times Stiles didn’t realize that he was subconsciously being eye candy, and the one time he tried.

 

1~

 

It was the first week of work, and Stiles was still working on getting used to his awkward (“It isn’t awkward, Stiles. It’s business clothing. You wouldn’t know.” Lydia had said.) work outfit. He isn’t totally sure why Marketing Assistants are required to wear what looks to be cheap scale vested suit, but whatever. He needs the money and if he gets a free fancy outfit, he shouldn’t really complain.

 

Anyway, he’s adjusting. And if he has to readjust his shirt or pants every few minutes, it was nobody’s business, really.

 

That’s what he thought anyway. Apparently he was wrong. Apparently his clothing fails are everyone’s business.

 

He hadn’t really caught on until Scott said something, but he supposes that the first instance was when the two old ladies lived that lived in the Beacon County retirement center (but actually spent most of their time with his neighbor down the street).

 

He was totally working-and not adjusting his god forsaken suit.. thing-- when Betty and Mar came up.

 

“Oh, Stiles, dear, you’ve grown into those shoulders. I knew you would. I knew he would, didn’t I, Mar? I knew you were going to be a handsome one. You look so much like your mother. She was such a beautiful lady. Oh, you certainly did grow up fine. I had worried for a few years, when you wouldn’t come out of that house in anything but that plaid of yours, but I see you’ve grown up a fine young man.”

 

Throughout the monologue, Mar was making a weird face at Stiles that he assumed was to prevent him from being uncomfortable by Betty’s awkward rant. It worked, but he was still grateful when Mar cut in.

 

“Betty, would I remind you of the reason we came here?”

 

“Oh! Stiles! You wouldn’t believe! My grandson just left for his second year in college and he was supposed to share an apartment, but he couldn’t find anyone to room with! Now he has to fill the entire apartment with furniture until he can get a roommate. He’s quite handsome, I don’t know why he hasn’t found anyone to share with. You’d share with him, right, Stiles?”

 

Saving him from his second awkward encounter in a mere five minutes, Mar interrupted once again, “Please don’t answer that, Stiles. She’s been dying to get Markus to start dating someone she likes. We’re just here for some lamps. We’re not sure what he’s gotten, yet, but we don’t think anyone can have too many lamps. Oh, and the one that we liked was on the third shelf from the bottom. Would you be able to get it for us? I don’t know about Betty, but I won’t be able to walk for days if I bend my back that far.”

 

Obviously, with his young and nimble body (“Stiles, you can’t describe your body as nimble, it makes you sound like a mouse,” “Shut up, Scott, literally nobody cares”) he was able to get the box for the women. He didn’t exactly know the protocol for this, but he assumed that he could leave his post for a few minutes in order to help a customer complete a purchase.

 

They certainly took their time getting there. Stiles was diligently paying attention to his pace and made sure they weren’t struggling because he was just that responsible, thank you. And when they pointed to the box, Stiles bent down only to hear a surprised, “Oh,” from Betty.

 

He jumped up. Shit. Crap. Frick nugget. He knew these pants were too tight. He was attempting to subtly find the tear in his pants as he began to apologize, “Oh my god, I am so sorry, I just started here and these are new pants and I haven’t been able to get new ones. But I guess now that they’re ripped I’ll need some new ones as soon as possible. Oh my god, I am so sorry. Here, I’ll just-”

 

“Rip? Where? If you show me I can see if I can sew it up tonight. It should do until you manage to get new ones. Although I’m sure these pants aren’t that big of an issue, here.”

 

“The rip-- the one you just-. Nevermind. Fixing it? That would be amazing. I don’t exactly know where it is, but--” he trailed off. He turned around and strained his torso trying to find where exactly the offender was, but he just couldn’t get far enough to see. But the look on the women’s faces as he was struggling was one of shock, so he gave up, assuming that the tear was so horrible that he probably didn’t want to see.

 

After a moment of semi-uncomfortable silence, Betty started, “If you want, I can see if Markus still wants a-”

 

“You know what? I think we’ll get something another time. We’ll talk to Markus and see what he needs and come back later. Bye, Stiles!”

 

Great. Day three of work and Stiles had lost customers because he wasn’t at all capable of ordering the right sized pants. He needs help.

 

~~

 

2-

 

The help he found himself getting was not one that he had previously assumed. Lydia Martin. Of course, as a fashion expert, he should have gone to her first, but instead he had laid in his bed wallowing in self-pity.

 

Anyway. Back to Lydia’s help. Lydia, as a self-proclaimed genius has astoundingly believed that the best thing for Stiles to do in this situation is… nothing.

 

“Stiles, trust me. You don’t want to fix those pants. You don’t want to do anything to them. They are the closest that you will ever get to an Armani suit and you should be ever grateful that a company as shaggy as yours can afford suits this nice. You are not getting a new one, and eventually you are going to thank me. But for now you need to stop complaining.”

“But Lydia-- I didn’t just embarrass myself. I lose customers for the company. I’m so embarrassing that I scare people away. That’s more than just me! I have to do it for the company!”

 

It was a weak argument and he knew it. Lydia did too, apparently, because she gave him a hard look and looked away.

 

“By the way, would you look on the shelf on the wall over there for my Environment in the New Global Economy textbook? I’ve been looking for it and I can’t reach up there.”

 

Apparently, Stiles was not smart enough to consider that Lydia had to have put it there in the first place in order for the book to actually be there as well as the fact that there are plenty of chairs and stools around the house that would elevate her and able herself to the task. But the shelf was kind of high. A stretch even for Stiles, but he could do it.

 

He reached up and barely stood on his tip toes (“What the hell else would he call them?”).

 

“Definitely not changing those clothes.”

 

He totally didn’t fall over.

~~

 

3~

 

He was back at work and, regretfully, in his original outfit. He was doing fine. He was starting to get used to the itch, and he didn’t dislike the outfit, per say. It was just embarrassing. But he could get used to it. He totally could.

 

The door bells jingled to alert the store of a new customer. Ah, three new customers, actually. His beloved Betty and Mar, and a boy around his own age.

 

“Stiles! We’re back! And look, we brought Markus! He’s worried that we’ll spend too much money on him. We’re his grandparents! We’re supposed to spoil our grandchildren! That’s what we’re here for!” Betty exclaimed.

 

Markus looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation, and he kept his eyes on the floor, “Gran, this is a really fancy place. Don’t worry about my place. I don’t need it to be fancy. It’s only me there, anyway.”

 

“And it will only be you if you don’t dress to impress! Look at Stiles, he obviously wants a beautiful person and he’s well on his way to getting one with that handsome vested suit he’s got here. Isn’t he handsome, Markus?”

 

The situation got more uncomfortable as Markus stuttered, blushing, with his eyes wide and roaming over Stiles’ body. Stiles knows uncomfortable, so he coughs, “How about we go find some sweet new furniture for that sweet new apartment, huh?”

 

They headed off to get a couch loveseat (“We’re getting you a loveseat, Markus, you can’t invite someone to live with you if you don’t have the proper furniture needed to woo them. Your bed can be used for whatever the love seat can’t handle.” Mar said to which both Stiles coughed and Markus blushed). They finally decided on one and Stiles had to pull the box from the back room to load it into the delivery truck they had out back. Of course, the two lovely women offered Markus’ services in hauling the couch out back, which led to a much needed resolution to their uncomfortable situation.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry about my grandmothers. They’re kind of a handful sometimes, and they don’t like to see me without anyone, I suppose, so they try to-- y’know-” Markus stuttered out.

 

“Yeah, dude, I totally get it. Well, I don’t. My dad really doesn’t like the idea of me going out with anyone else, and I don’t really have anyone else that would in my family. But my friends are always doing the same thing. And it’s probably about the same amount of awkward when it’s your best friend pimping out your sexual activities towards random citizens. It never works out, anyway, so no big deal, right?”

 

They broke off conversation as they started going outside. Kind of an awkward stopping point, but Markus looked more relaxed, so whatever.

 

Of course, it had to be raining.

 

“I’ll get the tailgate open and you start rolling the loveseat over?” Stiles looked towards Markus.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Of course, nothing goes as planned, and as soon as Stiles gets the tailgate open, he gets drenched and the already uncomfortable work outfit gets ten times more sticky. Obviously, that can’t be all, because Stiles doesn’t have any luck. And while Stiles is drenched, Markus is gaping at the intense rain and how it has immediately soaked Stiles skin. He’s probably regretting this decision and going to back out because he doesn’t want to get wet. Fantastic. More work for Stiles.

 

He doesn’t back out, surprisingly, but he basically did. He didn’t really do anything. He dropped the loveseat four times (four times! Even Stiles isn’t that clutzy!) and eventually Stiles told him to stand aside and let him get the rest of the couch onto the truck. After like ten minutes of exhausting physical activity, half bend over, soaking wet with rain water, he walks back inside to where Markus is pretty dry already.

 

Stiles was panting, because that was hard damn it. And for a minute he stayed quiet as Markus talked, “Um, I know I already got this loveseat that is apparently going to rope my non-existent partner into living with me, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? Or stay in. I have this love seat, after all. I just. Um-”

 

He trailed off as Stiles bend his head back to drink a bottle of water. Stiles looked at him expectantly.

 

“Uh, here’s m-my number. If you want. Call me sometime. Um, I’ll be sure to recommend this place if anybody asks. Er- thanks for your help, bye, Stiles!” he yells as he rushes out.

 

Once again, Stiles has no idea what happened.

~~

 

4-

 

Suddenly, Stiles’ job gets more complicated. He’s dealing with a lot more customers than he had before, and although he knows that the job will get more complicated as time progresses, he didn’t expect quite so much singular attention. It didn’t seem like any of the other employees were getting so many questions! And why was he the only one that has only ever had shifts on the floor. Everyone else has had at least one shift in the back or doing inventory or something.

 

He was very shocked and a little bit scared when a brand new customer came in, stalked over to him, looked him over (decidedly not checking him out, she was like 40, no thank you), and asked, “You’re Stiles, right?”

 

“Uh-, yeah,”

 

“Stilinski? The Sheriff’s son?”

 

“Yes? My dad is at work, though so if you need to reach him I can’t be much of any assistance”.

 

“I don’t need your dad. You 18, yet?”

 

“I don’t see how this has any correlation with--” The look on her face made him rethink his decision to avoid the question, “Not for another two weeks, no.”

 

She narrows her eyes, says “You get too much attention for someone who isn’t even of age, yet”, and leaves.

 

Stiles gawks at her retreating form, because as a hormonal teenager, the age 18 was almost always correlated with legal sex and she certainly couldn’t mean anything related to sexual attention because he is very, extremely aware that he does not, in fact, get ~~too much~~ any attention.

 

~~

 

5~

 

After a few weeks, Stiles ended up getting used to the attention. It was a little weird, he didn’t understand it, but his boss was thrilled with his “performance”.

 

The confusion ended with the arrival of Danny, Scott and Isaac.

 

He is the only worker currently on the floor and he had just dealt with two (“stunningly beautiful, thank you”) girls who kept asking him very confusing questions. This is the reason that he shouldn’t be the only person helping customers, here. I mean, how is he supposed to know if their used furniture selection offers up to three transferable warranties? So he ended up handing them their warranty brochure. They seemed intelligent so he hopes that he doesn’t get reported. That would suck.

 

Anyway, his brain is tired from all the work he’s been responsible for, today, and he’s relieved to see the familiar faces of Danny, Scott and Isaac as they stroll through the door.

 

To his surprise, Danny throws his head back and hoots with laughter. Meanwhile, Scott stutters and Isaac huffs. If it was possible, this situation made Stiles more confused than the warranty inquiry did.

 

“It-it’s you! Oh my god, Stiles this is the best thing to happen this week. All this time and it was you!” Danny stutters his reply while laughing.

 

“What? Who was me? What are you talking about?”

 

“Stiles, everyone around campus is talking about this hot guy who works at the furniture store on 83rd street whose level of eye candy will give people cavities. We ran into the girls who just came out of the store and they said that guy was the only one working so we thought we’d step in and have a look but… it’s just you.” Isaac explains.

 

“I don’t get it, what do you mean eye candy? This is a furniture store, not an optical store?”

 

“Oh my god, Stiles! You’re a straight up idiot! I never would have thought that I would say this, but people like your… physical appearance.”

 

“My physical appearance? Scott, my friend, my brother from another mother, do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? They’re not ogling me. People just ask me for help with--” Stiles trailed off because however improbable the bullshit Scott was feeding him was, it actually made sense.

 

And apparently Danny wanted to rub this into Stiles face, so he insisted on making Stiles run around the store doing ridiculous things. Friendship status revoked.

 

~~

 

+1

 

Friendship status = not revoked. Friendship status = very very very important.

 

The next day, you see, Danny brought a certain, hotter-than-the-sun, Derek Hale, to the store insisting that Derek needed to finally furnish his skeleton of a living space. With the newfound revelation of his personal appeal, Stiles was able to non-verbally team up with Danny in order to flaunt this hot piece of ass.

“So Stiles, can you turn on some of the sample hanging fans? I think we should try some out. Maybe one or two. Maybe ten.”

 

“Of course, Danny. Here’s some really big ones. They’re really good for cooling off, especially after particularly rigorous activities that involve lots of sweat in a room.”

 

That one earned Stiles a blush from Derek, who had obviously understood the not-so-subtle innuendo. Score! (“Seriously, Danny, did you see that? Isn’t he just the cutest when he blushes?” “Do you want me to answer that?”)

 

This went on for about two hours.

 

When Stiles started getting kinky with his actions (falling onto a bed and grabbing onto the headboard while saying “Hey, Der, this one’s really nice. It’s got a headboard that you can attach stuff too! Its a really cool design and pretty useful… you can put your phone charger through it… yeah, something like that.”), Danny decided that he should go.

 

“Or, Der, look at this couch! You can flip the couch cushions to the back of the couch and they stay attached! That’s so awesome when you want to lean really far back or when you want more people to lay down on a couch!”

 

“Why would I want more people to lay on my couch?”

 

It took a second of silence for Stiles to realize that he expected an answer, so with raised eyebrows he oh-so-casually replied “Sex, mostly, maybe some post-adventurous sex cuddling. Someone laying with you and watching movies, maybe?”

 

That. That really got Derek blushing and looking away and stuttering a “Stiles, I don’t-- just-- no”. And, Jesus, he was so goddamn adorable… and so goddamn unresponsive to Stiles’ method of seducing him that Stiles figured that he should probably just stick to the platonic relationship. Danny was probably kidding anyway, and why would Derek ever think Stiles would be attractive? How could Stiles be so stupid? Derek was acting uncomfortable literally the entire time, god, he felt like an idiot.

 

Um, alright then. So, after that blatant rejection, Stiles leaned over the couch uncomfortably started groping to get the cushions to put them back into place and started babbling some barely coherent, “Maybe I could just give you some brochures to look at. Or you could come back another time when someone more experienced could help you. Or something. I don’t know. But the store is closing soon. So you should, um, go.”

 

As Stiles straightened back up, there was Derek’s face glazed over and not really looking towards his face. Stiles cleared his throat and Derek’s eyes shot back up to Stiles’ face and seeing Stiles’ uncomfortable expression, he started stuttering, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. This entire time I’ve been acting so unprofessional, geez, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just-- you’re ridiculously attractive and--”

 

“Wow, that is the most you’ve ever said to me…. You find me attractive?”

 

Shit. “Um- yeah, isn’t that why you’ve been making jokes? To make fun of me?”

 

“Those weren’t jokes! I was trying to flirt with you!”

 

“Oh.”

  
Needless to say, Derek ended up getting the couch. And Stiles managed to find numerous ways to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yoyopotato.tumblr.com :)


End file.
